


Statement of Fact

by Huinari



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gladion is embarrassed, Hau is bright sunshine boy, Lillie is a shipper on deck, Name 'Selene' used for Moon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Selene likes pretty people, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huinari/pseuds/Huinari
Summary: Selene says it like it is. Gladion is flustered. Hau is a fanboy of a pretty actress and Lillie ships it.





	Statement of Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on Tumblr on December 3rd, 2016, so it's old. Slightly AU but not enough to matter.

It said a lot for the genes Lusamine had passed down to her children, Selene thought as she stared blatantly at Gladion over the food-laden table the four of them were sitting at, going over every aspect of his face like her ability was Keen Eye. It wasn’t anyone who could pull off being a punky edgelord and still have the face of an angel. Even during the times when he lived in a motel room and worked as a mercenary for Team Skull, not getting proper nutrition and under a lot of stress, Gladion had looked good.

Now, more relaxed, happier and well-fed, he was radiant. In addition to his fine-featured face - with the high cheekbones and the perfect nose and grass-green eyes shaped sharply - he had a leisurely air, like he could afford to chill. The vanished tenseness made him look both his age and a lot more approachable. 

If he smiled more, Selene thought idly, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to think that he’d get cast as a model or an actor, maybe even an idol right off the streets by any castor with halfway decent vision. 

Actually, come to think of it, that was a likely possibility even if he didn’t smile. Wasn’t the bad boy concept getting popular?

He noticed. “Why are you staring at me,” he said flatly, losing his smile. He’d gotten happier, but someone staring intently with lasers practically shooting out of their eyes would make anyone uncomfortable and wary.

“Did you know you’re really good-looking,” she replied. Like him, it wasn’t exactly a question, more a statement of fact.

Hau choked on his malasada, and Lillie dropped her fork. Both of them gawped.

Gladion stared at her with disbelief, like she had suddenly morphed into an Ultra Beast before his eyes.

What, was the fact that he was good looking new to him? Did he not look in a mirror or something? Well, if he wasn’t fully aware of how good-looking he was, she’d have to let him know.

Selene continued talking. “Have you considered a career as a model? Or an actor? I heard that celebrities who are also really great battlers are all the rage now. Like that actress, Rosa something or another.”

Hau, being Hau, was the first to recover. It might have just been the mention of his favorite actress, however. “Oh I love Rosa! She was so epic in the Full Metal Cop series! Did you know she and her Pokémon do their own stunts?  _Did you know a fourth movie is coming out_?!”

“You could do live-action really well, too,” Selene continued on, ignoring Hau when he went into his Praise-Rosa fanboy form. “You’re already pretty edgy, so …”

A tiny giggle escaped from Lillie. Gladion shot a betrayed look at his sister, who immediately tried to wipe the amused expression off her face. Key word being ‘tried’.

“I mean,” Selene continued on, getting really passionately into it. “It’s practically your civic duty to make your face widely known. It would be a  _crime_ to keep the rest of the world from your handsome looks. Seriously, think about it, Gladion.”

He sputtered, and then abruptly got up from his seat. The force he shot up with nearly knocked the chair over.

“I’m going to go pay,” he said in a strained voice, and began speed-walking towards the counter.

“Hey, we already paid!” Hau called.

At the friendly reminder, Gladion changed his directions and marched out of the café.

He wasn’t gone quickly enough for Selene to have missed the sight of the reddened ear peeking out from between pale golden hair, however.

* * *

“You know he likes you,” Lillie chided once Hau was out of earshot. She’d deliberately sent him away, asking him to keep an eye on his brother, and he had agreed to do so cheerfully. “Don’t tease him too badly.”

Selene finished her dessert. “I promise I’m not playing with him,” she told Lillie solemnly. She was serious this time, not the faux-solemn she’d been when teasing Gladion.

“I know,” Lillie replied. Her friend wasn’t the type to play with hearts.

She put down her fork and sighed. “Do you think that was too much?” she asked, looking uncharacteristically uncertain.

Lillie stifled a laugh at just how much Selene looked like a sad Rockruff, drooping its ears and tail in fear of losing affection. “Probably not,” Lillie said. “He doesn’t hold grudges.”

He wouldn’t against Selene, anyways. Of that Lillie was sure of.

And speaking of things she was sure of . . . .

“Why not just be the first to confess yourself?” she asked. Selene was certainly bold enough to do so. If there was something she wanted, she didn’t wait around shyly silently wishing it would miraculously fall into her lap one day. She reached out and snatched it up.

Not to call her brother an ‘it’, but why not do the same with him?

Selene sighed again, this time in exasperation. “He’s only just gotten to accepting me as a rival,” she reminded Lillie. “If he won’t even admit that we’re at the friend level, how am I supposed to ask him out?”

Her friend had a point. Lillie had a duty to stand by her brother’s side … but just this once she’d go with Selene instead.

Besides, supporting Selene would probably end up making both of them happier a lot faster.


End file.
